Curse of the Common Cold
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: A flu rips through the Temple, leaving Kit Fisto looking after his lover, Knight Aayla Secura… Naturally, this being Star Wars, things don’t quite go to plan… Humorous AaylaKit oneshot.


**Curse of the Common Cold**

_A/N: Yet another romantic Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura one shot. This one involving the curse of the common cold! Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak Ti guest star once again! ;)_

_Dedicated to my good friend** Kitanga**, who gave me the original plot bunny, which I edited a little, and who is also my awesome beta reader! Good luck with your own Aayla/Kit stories and I hope to see you back on soon! ;)_

"Achooo!" Jedi Master Kit Fisto winced as his beloved Aayla Secura sneezed for the tenth time in two minutes, and with such force that several items fell off the shelves in her quartes where the pair were presently located.

Silently passing her a box of tissues, Kit sat down heavily on the chair he usually occupied when he visited. Of course, usually Kit would not have been playing doctor, scurrying back to the Healers, begging for more tissues.

"Thanks," sniffed Aayla, eagerly grabbing one of the white wonders and blowing her nose.

"Are you alright?" Kit asked concernedly taking one of the pretty Twi'lek's hands in his own after Aayla stayed silent for a moment.

Aayla smiled lightly at the worried Nautolan and was rewarded when he left his chair and joined her, sitting on the edge of the Twi'lek's bed. Leaning up slightly, she kissed his cheek. "Yes, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. Not many would sit here with a sick Twi'lek." She answered, caressing Kit's face.

"Aayla, you know I could never leave you. I thought my many admissions of love would have made that clear, my beloved." The Nautolan replied, smiling softly at Aayla before pulling her into a hug.

Aayla wrapped her arms' around Kit's waist and rested her head on his strong shoulder, before sniffing. "Damn cold!" She snapped, before glaring and pulling away from the hug to grab a tissue.

Wincing yet again at the sound of the pretty Twi'lek blowing her nose, Kit gently rubbed her back, hoping to provide some comfort. "Honestly, don't worry about it. You're not the only one to come down with this bug. Half the Jedi in this flu-contaminated Temple are currently contained in their quartes, sneezing their eyes out," He replied. "And, trust me, most have it worse than you."

"Mmmm, I guess so…" Aayla replied, unconvinced. Kit couldn't hep but smile at the look she wore, it was just so comical. A bit like a Wookie that had just realised it had been shaved. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, he tilted her head up and brushed his finger slightly over her cheek.

"I know so," He replied, leaning down slightly, lips just above Aayla's… And that was the exact moment the sneezes returned with a vengeance. "Achooo!" Aayla gasped out, sneezing loudly right in the poor Nautolan's face.

Wincing, Kit wiped his face with one green skinned hand as Aayla buried herself in a mound of tissues, gasping out apologies in between sneezes.

"Don't worry about it," Kit replied, his moist tone sending waves of clam through the cerulean Twi'lek sitting next to him. Aayla returned the grin he was wearing, and for a moment things seemed to be back to normal. However, normality never lasts and Aayla dove downwards, her sneeze only just missing Kit. With a moan of frustration she buried her head in her hands, raging silently at the damn flu.

"There, there, Aayla. Calm down. The flu will pass, the longest case only went for three days… Poor Shaak Ti. Ssshh..." Kit soothed, his webbed hands finding their way to Aayla's back, and started massaging the down spirited Jedi.

"Mmmm, that feels nice, Kit." Aayla murmured after a moment, raising her head and stretching. "Hey! My sneezes are gone!" She gasped after a moment, grinning delightedly.

"Good to hear." Kit replied, with a show of his trade-mark grin. "You see? Common cold."

"An annoying one." Aayla muttered under her breath, earning a deep laugh from the Nautolan next to her. "Well, I would have to agree with you there. Not even you deserved those sneezes." Kit teased, his dark unblinking eyes alight with humour.

"Not even me? Who in the name of The Force deserves to have such a cruel, cruel punishment?" Aayla asked, playing along, a grin playing about her mouth.

" Well, maybe I was too premature…I still haven't forgiven you for locking me outside my quartes. That was pure Sith behaviour, that was." Kit reprimanded mockingly, containing his laughs. Barely.

"Oh, what a shocking crime! How will you ever be able to forgive me?" Aayla asked, leaning towards Kit and stroking his cheek, finger running down towards his mouth.

"I can think of a way…" Kit whispered just before their lips met.

Aayla wrapped her arm's around Kit's neck, one hand lightly running over the Nautolan's many tentacles, a small moan escaping Kit's mouth. Kit pulled the Twi'lek closer to him, arm slipping around her waist, deepening the kiss. They gently broke away, cursing the necessity of air and Aayla gasped arching her neck back. Running one hand down her cheek, Kit leaned down slightly, kissing up the beautiful Twi'lek's neck, murmuring words of love.

"Knight Secura, are you alright in there?" A sudden voice and hammering on the door jerked the couple back from their own little world. Kit leapt from the bed like lightning and Aayla hurriedly sat up, blushing, while Master Fisto quickly straightened his robes.

Springing across the room, Aayla opened the door and found herself looking at Jedi Healer Infineta Kitarnor. "How are you doing, Aayla? I have been checking all the victims of this flu; I believe half the Temple has been hit." Shaking her head, she cast a critical eye over the Twi'lek. "Well, you look healthy enough, but-" Infineta broke off, looking past Aayla into the quartes, catching site of Kit Fisto.

"I was just, uh, looking after my friend." Kit fired off quickly, wincing inwardly at how false his words sounded. It didn't help that Aayla was blushing pink and he was sure his own facial expression showed guilt, and lots of it.

"Be that as it may, unless you wish to catch the flu, I suggest you leave. Out!" Infineta snapped, and Kit complied, whispering a "I'll see you later" to Aayla before hurrying outside with a mild expression on his face, remembering Kitarnor was one of the more severe Healers.

"I recommend you get some rest, Aayla." Infineta advised after the Nautolan had retreated back to his own quartes. Exchanging nods with Aayla, she left as the Twi'lek closed the door to her quarters. Yawning, she strode to her bed, lying down and thanking the Force that her relationship with Kit still remained secret.

"Kit? Kit, open up! Are you alright in there?" Aayla removed her finger from the comm. button and frowned at the door in front of her. Why wasn't he letting her in? She was just about to start hammering on the door when the comm. light flashed, however the response she received was not the one she was expecting.

"Achoo!" Rasing her eyebrows, Aayla frowned. Maybe she hadn't heard correctly? "Um, Kit, what was that? I didn't catch it…"

"Achoo!" Alright then, maybe she had…

"Are you alright in there?" She asked, now slightly worried.

"Achoo!" Came the reply

"Oh dear that doesn't sound good." Jedi Master Shaak Ti smiled lightly at Aayla, as she passed by, wincing as another of Kit's sneezes echoed out of the comm. system. "Let me guess, he was with you when you had the flu, and now he's come down with it? Same thing happened to Ki-Adi. I told him scurrying back to the Healers to get me more tissues was only going to get him infected too." Shaak shook her head, sighing.

Aayla couldn't help but smile lightly. "I didn't know you and Master Mundi were close, Master Ti." She replied, keeping one eye on the comlink mounted on the wall and wincing every time she heard an "Achoo!".

"We sort of formed a friendship on Hypori. I suppose war brings people together…" Shaak replied, her eyes glazing slightly before she quickly shook her head. "I had better get these to poor Ki-Adi," she said, gesturing to the boxes of tissues in her hands, "I'll talk to you another time Aayla." Nodding her head, she swept down the corridor and out of sight.

The door in front of her slid open and Aayla, entered, quickly handing Kit a box of tissues as he was in mid sneeze. Shaking her head, she settled in the chair she usually occupied, preparing to become the nurse Aayla for the day. Of course, her love for Kit made it more than worth it.

_A/N: ;) So, can I tempt anyone with a review? I reply to all I get and I eagerly await your feedback, I like to know what I did wrong and what I did right. ;)_

_The Battle of Hypori mentioned above can be seen completely in the Star Wars: Clone Wars cartoon serries, and after I saw some of the scenes with Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi, I decided that they had a friendship…maybe more. Watch the cartoon and see if you agree. ;)_


End file.
